Destructiva
by charmed-rebel 15
Summary: Aria is the middle Salvatore sibling, that Damon turns so she wouldn't have to be alone. In the 1920's Stefan and Damon do something that hurts Aria so much that she loses all contact with both of them for a century. So when Aria shows up out of the blue and forgives them they are so happy but does Aria have a hidden motive behind her forgiveness?(the title is destructive in Latin)
1. Prologue

**A/N- Hey, I've always wanted to write TVD fic but I just didn't have the time because of my other fics and school, now no one is reviewing them, apart for one person (just following and stuff like that to them), so I thought I should write one.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire diaries even though I wish I did, I only own my characters. **

**On with the story!**

**Prologue- Remember in 1864….**

It was night. The Perfect time for vampires to run free but most of the towns Vampires were dead or they had fled mystic falls, never to return. All had gone apart from Damon and Stefan Salvatore; they had been turned two days ago by Katherine Pierce. Stefan wanted to leave after he accidently killed their father by drinking his blood but Damon couldn't leave without their sister. She was Nineteen years old which made her the middle child, her name was Aria Salvatore. She had long dark curly brown hair, jade green eyes that changed color whatever her mood; they turned blue when she was scared, grey when she was angry and sea green-blue when she was happy or extremely excited. She also had a slight tan. Damon had to turn her and then take her away from mystic falls altogether.

Aria was lying on her queen size bed willing herself to sleep and failing miserably. She had no family left; her father was dead, along with her mother and brothers. Aria closed her eyes for a split second and the Damon was hovering above her, forcing her to drink the blood that was trickling down his wrist. Once she had drunk it Damon removed his wrist from her mouth and then a sickening crack echoed through the room. Damon picked up his sisters limp body and ran out the room at vampire speed. He took them to the lake where he and Stefan woke up.

Damon saw a figure standing next to a tree. He lay his sister gently on the grass and walked over to the figure.

"Emily!" Damon greeted smiling.

"What's done is done Mr. Salvatore, here is the day light ring you asked for," Emily Bennett handed a Damon the ring cautiously "I must be going now and remember what I said!" Emily said softly and walked away.

"Thank you!" Damon shouted after Emily but she just kept walking. Damon sat next to his sisters body slid the ring on her finger.

_**The next morning**_

Aria's eyes squinted as she opened her eyes slowly. She hissed quietly at the pain in her neck as she turned towards the sleeping figure next to her. It was Damon. Aria slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and flung her arm out so it hit Damon in the face.

"Aria!" Damon snapped cradling his nose.

"Don't you Aria me, what did you do to me Damon and where's Stefan?" Aria asked her eyes were turning a light grey color with blue around the outside of the iris.

"I'm right here sister and to answer Damon's question, he turned you!" Stefan said appearing out of nowhere.

"Turned me into what…Damon, what did you turn me into?" Aria asked her eyes still the same.

"A vampire okay, I turned you into a vampire and if we don't find you someone to feed off of then you'll die" Damon said calmly.

"A vampire, are you kidding me!" Aria shouted and stood up.

"Stefan, did you find a person for our sister to feed on?" Damon questioned.

"Yes brother" Stefan said and a young woman ran into the clearing looking scared.

Damon grabbed her and bit into her neck quickly so he didn't feel so tempted to drain her. Damon pushed the woman towards his sister who was staring at the blood wound with her normal big green eyes. After licking her lips a couple of times, Aria's eyes turned blood red, veins appeared just under her eyes and pointy fangs replaced her canines, She pounced on the woman and quickly drained her dry. She dropped the body and wiped away the blood that was on and around her mouth with her sleeve. She retracted her fangs and her face went back to normal.

"Damon I killed her" Aria said quietly looking a Damon with big blue eyes.

"Hey listen it doesn't matter, no one will even notice she is missing, I promise" Damon said holding his little sister face in his hands until her eyes went back to green. Damon hugged her once she was _normal_ again.

"I hate to break this up but here are some new clothes for Aria!" Stefan said and threw the clothes to Aria, who in turn caught them. "And hurry up about it the faster you get dressed the faster we can leave" and with the Stefan disappeared.

"What's up with him?" Aria asked confused.

"Nothing, I tell you later, just get dressed" Damon said and with that he was gone too.

Aria quickly got changed into the long blue dress and silver shoes that Stefan gave her. She was thankful the dress wasn't too tight or puffy so she could run without falling. Stefan and Damon both appeared in the clearing behind Aria giving her a fright when she turned around.

"You guys are going to have to tell me how you did that!" Aria stated smiling.

"You just run, are you ready?" Damon asked.

"Yes" Aria answered.

"Let's get out of here then" Stefan grumbled and ran. Damon grabbed Aria hand and started running.

As soon as Aria, Damon and Stefan got out of mystic falls, Stefan practically made a break for it, Aria tried to stop him and Damon wasn't to bothered so he still went.

**Okay the prologue is done.**

**Please review, even though I'm already writing chapter 2, I still like to hear what people think of my stories.**

**Charmed-rebel 15**

**xx **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello thank you for your reviews. This chapter is going to take place in between season 2 episode 8 and 9. The rest of the story will go on from there. I am sorry if I got any information wrong but my aunt has my season two box set so I'm using YouTube and the internet.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire diaries even though I wish I did, I only own my characters. **

**On with the story!**

_**Chapter 1- Hello brothers**_

Aria Salvatore had been watching her brothers for the last couple of weeks. She was still deciding if she should see them or just stay in the shadows and hate them silently. She knew they had to work out their differences and if she was honest she missed Damon's witty comebacks and Stefan's loving nature. Aria was sitting in a black Mercedes out of sight.

"Baby, have you made a decision yet because I've got to head back to my pack and prepare for the full moon!" Sam, her boyfriend, asked.

"Yes I'm going to drop in and see if maybe they can help me find Klaus…again" Aria said softly.

"I thought you said they don't know anything?" Sam asked confusion lacing his voice.

"They don't or at least they don't know much but Sasha said they would soon!" Aria snapped her eyes slowly turning grey.

"Calm down I was only asking. Is Sasha coming here too?" Sam said in a small voice trying not to get Aria angry again.

"I'm sorry and yes of course she's coming, she is my best friend and witch so she's going to teach the Bennett witch a thing or two." Aria replied softly. She then planted a small but loving kiss on his cheek. Aria opened the passenger's car door and got out. She made her way to the boot and opened it.

"Do you want some help?" Sam shouted. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Aria staring at him with her left eye brow raised in an _'I dare ya to ask me that again' _manor. "Never mind stupid question."

Aria got the suitcase out the boot and walked round to the driver's side. Sam opened the door, got out and stood in front of Aria.

"Promise me you'll stay safe!" Aria said not giving him an option.

"I'll promise you if you'll promise me" Sam bargained. Aria just nodded and hugged him. When Aria pulled her head away from the crook of Sam's neck, she wrapped her fingers around Sam's raven black hair at the nape of his neck and stared into his chocolate colored brown eyes. Sam leaned in and soon their lips meet and they passionately kissed like it could be their last. Once air became a problem for Sam they pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you" Sam whispered.

"I love you too, so much" Aria said and gave his a quick peck on the lips before they separated and Aria headed into the woods and towards the boarding house.

_**The Salvatore boarding house**_

Damon and Stefan Salvatore were in the Salvatore library talking about the past when they hit a sore subject.

"Damon, you know what I just realized?" Stefan asked.

"That you miss the bunnies" Damon said and poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"No!" Stefan replied with a chuckle.

"Then what did you realize?" Damon snapped.

"That it was me that drove our Sister away and made her hate us" Stefan said sighing miserably.

"I want to say _'Yeah Stefan you're right' _but I was the one that watched you do what you did, when I could've stopped it, not that I wanted to stop it because it was way too funny to stop" Damon said, taking a sip of the alcohol and smirking behind the glass.

Stefan shook his head. Three rapid knocks on the front door made Damon put his glass down and looked at Stefan. He brought his finger up his mouth in a hush manor and tilted his head towards the front door, indicating that Stefan should follow his but stay quiet. Once the brothers got to the door Damon slowly put his hand on the handle and quickly through the door open. Damon and Stefan were confused, shocked and happy by what/who stood in front of them.

"Hello Brothers, did ya miss me?" Aria asked smirking.

"Aria is that you?" Damon asked.

"No I'm the tooth fairy!" Aria said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here, in mystic falls?" Stefan asked confused.

"I came to forgive you, I miss you guys and it's been a century!" Aria said smiling.

"But you…never mind come in" Damon said and stepped aside along with Stefan. Aria grabbed her bag and ran in. Aria stood at the bottom of the stairs looking a little lost.

"Come I'll show you to a room" Damon said taking her bag and going upstairs with Aria close behind.

Once Aria had settled in it was _**2am **_and Stefan was in bed so the only ones up were Aria and Damon. Damon was drinking again and Aria was looking through the huge books shelves for no book in particular. It was extremely silent in the house. The silence was broken by Aria sighing in frustration.

"What are you frustrated about?" Damon asked.

"Who said I'm frustrated?" Aria said smartly.

"Well we might not have seen each other for about a century but that was your frustrated sigh, so what's up" Damon said in triumph.

"Fine I'm just hungry" Aria said rubbing her eyes.

"Please don't tell me you're eating _the cute fluffy bunny rabbits_" Damon said, he had a mocking tone thick in his voice at the end.

"Cute and fluffy? Really Damon and ewe!" Aria said smiling her eyes were a bright sea blue-green.

"So blood bag?" Damon asked and started to walk towards the door.

"Yes and liquid vervain and a glass!" Aria shouted. Damon turned and gave her a confused look but went and got all the stuff his little sister asked for.

When Damon came back Aria put the blood in the glass along with the vervain and drunk it with a low hiss. She had been putting vervain in everything she ate or drank for fifty years and it still burned a little. She bid Damon good night and made her way up to her room where she got her pajamas on and got into bed. Damon went to bed soon after and he had a small smile on his face. He was so happy to have his baby sister back. Stefan was happy to have his older sister back too but he was happier that she seemed to have forgiven him for what he did.

**I know it's short but I hoped you liked it. **

**Remember to review and tell me what you think because it makes me smile like an idiot.**

**Charmed-rebel 15**

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers, thanks for the reviews they mean the world to me. I mean that. I just wanted to say that during phone calls the caller will be **_**bold italics**___**and the other person will be** _italics._

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire diaries even though I wish I did, I only own my characters. **

**On with the story!**

_**Chapter 2- Your point being?**_

The next morning Aria woke up early and made coffee. Stefan followed soon after he had a shower and drunk his coffee. Aria did the opposite; she drank her coffee and ate her toast before going for a shower. When Aria came out the shower she wrapped a fluffy towel around her and went down stairs and quickly ran to the coats that were hanging next to the front door. She found her coat and was just to grab her phone out the pocket when the door went. She grabbed the phone and quickly opened the door to revel a Katherine Pierce look alike, who Aria guessed to be Elena Gilbert.

"Hi there, you're Elena Gilbert, right?" Aria said politely.

"Yeah, umm who are you?" Elena asked in turn.

"Oh sorry my name is Aria Salvatore" Aria said smiling.

"You mean as in Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked making small hand gestures.

"Yes they are my brothers" Aria answered.

"Aria you better not be scaring Stefan's Girlfriend away!" Damon yelled coming to stand behind Aria "Hey Elena, Stefan is just coming, why don't you come in!"

"Thanks Damon" Elena said coming in.

"Why don't you get dressed because you're going to start scaring people if you keep walking around the house with a towel on" Damon said and Aria slapped him in the back of the head. Her eyes were light grey with a greenish color tint in it.

"What people I thought you hated them!" Aria said and ran up the stairs quickly.

In her bedroom Aria was trying to pick something to where as well as calm down. Eventually Aria found a whitish-cream ruffled vest top random faded black lines all over it, faded blue skinny jeans, a black blazer, black ankle wedged heels, a silver bracelet with a black and white piano on it and a black and with striped ribbon to tie the bracelet ends together and last but not least a small black snake skin long strapped bag. She dried her hair and brushed it before giving up on it completely and just leaving it curly. Aria grabbed her make up bag and put lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner on to complete the look. She grabbed her phone off the bed, where it had been sat along with the towel when she first got into the bedroom to get dressed, and made her way down stairs to the basement. Aria grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and stuffed it in her bag before making her way upstairs to go out. She made sure she had a really small tube of liquid vervain before she set off. She muttered a quick goodbye to Damon and left.

Once she was in the safety of the woods she took out her phone and dialed Sam's number. The phone rang three times before her boyfriend answered.

"_Hey baby, how are you?" _

"_**I'm fine; I just wanted to hear your voice"**_

"_Oh okay, so how did you sleep last night?"_

"_**Okay but it would have been better if you were lying next to me" **_

"_Baby you know I can't stay in mystic falls this close to the full moon especially if there is another wolf!"_

"_**I know but I can dream can't I?"**_

"_B__aby I have to go Terri is practically trying to kill Tom!"_

"_**Okay, I have to go meet Sasha anyway"**_

"_Right bye, I love you"_

"_**I love you too, bye"**_

After that the phone call ended. Aria ran her hands through her hair in frustration before looking around her to make sure no one was there. She pocketed her phone and ran towards a road.

Eventually she made it to the grill. She walked in and scanned the place for her friend and eventually she found the Latina girl sitting at a table out of plain sight. Sasha had Mid-length straight brown hair and big brown eyes that turned black when she did magic.

"Hey Sash, glad you could come" Aria said smiling brightly; her eyes shone the same color as the sea.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, trust me" Sasha said happily and gave Aria a hug.

"Do you want something to eat?" Aria asked as she and Sasha sat down opposite each other in the booth.

"No, I would like to get straight to business!" Sasha said sitting up straight.

"You make it sound so formal" Aria said smiling.

"It is, as much as I love spending time with you, business is business!" Sasha said shrugging quickly and clasping her hands on the table.

"Fine, so where do you want me to start?" Aria sighed.

"I just want to say I know who Klaus is because after you asked me if your brothers knew about Klaus, I researched him but I still want you to start from the beginning!" Sasha told Aria.

"Okay but you'll have to bear with me because they're something's I can't and won't tell you," Aria started and when Sasha gave her a nod, she continued "Well in 1940 I met the one and only, original vampire Klaus in New york. At the time i vaguely remembered him and Stefan being friends in 1920 when my little brother was a ripper. Anyway I was walking in Times Square when Klaus approached me; he said I put up quite a fight the day before when I was arguing with a witch that betrayed me and I turn I told him to _"piss off and find someone else to toy with"_, not that that didn't annoy him because it did but at least he left me alone. About two nights after the encounter Klaus came to me and asked me to get information for him,"

"Why couldn't just do his own dirty work?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Shut up I'm getting there! Anyway he told me I had to do it because it involved a guy called Michael. I did what he asked so now he owes me. I'm going to help him break the Hybrid curse." Aria explained.

"Why would you want to break a curse that was put on an original vampire?" Sasha hissed at her best friend.

"Because if I break the curse then that puts him in a position where he can give me what he owes me" Aria said smirking.

"But from what I've heard Klaus is extremely dangerous, you could get killed…again, permanently this time!" Sasha said. Sasha was scared for her best friend's life or undead life.

"And you don't think I know that. Of course I'm scared for my life but if i can get everyone I know to help me whether they know it or not then I have a better chance at surviving!" Aria snapped her eyes were now a mix of light blue, jaded green and grey.

"Okay then. Now tell me what you actually need me to do?" Sasha asked sighing deeply.

"Well you're basically as strong as two witches put together so I need you to work with the Bennett witch and make sure she knows everything she needs to know about Klaus but do not mention my name under any circumstances. While you do that I'm going to go visit Katherine and get the moon stone" Aria said.

"Why has she of all people got the moon stone?" Sasha asked raising her eye brow.

"Me and Sam asked her to get it. We also got her to trigger the werewolf curse in the one and only Tyler Lockwood, once we found out Damon has killed Mason of course, and then we got her to turn someone into a vampire as I promised she wouldn't be the vampire sacrifice and neither would me or my brothers!" Aria said. She quickly scanned the grill to make sure Damon, Stefan or Caroline weren't there and listening to her plan.

"So if you get the moon stone does that mean we have everything we need?" Sasha asked.

"No we still need the doppelganger and even then I don't think Stefan is going to let his girlfriend be sacrificed, so that is one of the main things we have to do along with train the other witch and get the moon stone!" Aria said and they both practically jumped up.

"Let's make like a banana and split" Sasha said. A small smile graced its way along her lips and Aria eyes turned back to their normal shade of green.

Aria nodded and gave Sasha a hug, squeezing her tightly before letting her go. They both walked out the grill and went their separate ways. Aria made her way through the woods again and she finally made it to her destination. She saw the 500 year old vampire leaning next to the magically sealed doorway looking dead. Aria allowed herself to smile at the sight that was right in front of her. She could have sworn she chuckled under her breath.

"Katherine get up, now!" Aria yelled, still smiling. Katherine grumbled and turned to face Aria.

"What do you want?" Katherine muttered.

"For you to give me the moon stone" Aria said flatly.

"No I need it" Katherine choked out.

"I don't care if you need it but if you give it to me then I'll give you this lovely blood bad" Aria said smirking. She took the blood bag out of her small bag and held it out to Katherine, careful to keep it just out of Katherine's reach so she kept it on her side of the barrier. Two minutes later the moon stone appeared in the dirt on Aria's side of the Barrier. Aria muttered a quick _thanks_, grabbing the moon stone and running but not before throwing the blood bag at Katherine.

**A/N- Chapter 2 is finished; I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

**Did my Klaus explanation thing make sense?**

**Remember to review if you liked it.**

**Charmed-Rebel 15**

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n- Hey everyone, you guys are really supportive and I love you guys already****.**** Oh and I've made it so that the full moon has already happened and we are on episode 15 of season 2****.**

**Please read the Authors note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the vampire diaries, even though I wish I did. I only own my characters.**

**On with the story…**

_**Chapter 3- Come back to me**_

Sam was sitting on the cold, dirty ground with his back against the tree. He quickly became aware of what had happened the night before when he saw a bloody looking Trey lying a few feet away from him.

_**Flashback**_

_Terri, the small blonde headed werewolf was packing a bag so she could leave camp. She had to get out of the woods as fast as could before she killed someone. Terri got a mysterious phone all from her vampire ex-boyfriend. She didn't tell anyone what he said but what he said made her extremely angry. Trey, her current werewolf boyfriend, was trying to calm her down when he said something that hit a sore spot for her._

"_My family is gone, they're all dead and because of what?" Terri shouted, tears were streaming down her face "Because I fell in love with you!"_

"_How can you even care about them after what they did to you, they disowned you after you were left to fend for yourself on the streets!" Trey yelled back._

"_Stop fighting! Both of you calm down…NOW!" Sam said standing in the middle of them. Sam just got ignored and was practically invisible to them._

"_It doesn't matter Trey, they were still my family" Terri screamed, her voice was a little bit softer sounding._

"_Terri they practically made they daughter, sister, niece, aunt and cousin a whore!" Trey exclaimed._

"_Did you just call her a whore?" Terri asked. She quickly dried her eyes and locked eyes with__ Trey. In that moment Trey was practically shaking because he was scared of what she might do. _

_What happened next happened so fast. Terri ran at Trey only to be pushed back by Sam and that only made her angrier. Her eyes flashed gold as she grabbed Sam's shirt collar and threw him into a tree trunk. When Sam's back collided with the hard trunk he let out a loud yelp. He crumbled on the dirty ground and let out a strangled whimper before darkness engulfed him and he fell prey to the darkness._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sam jumped up and over to Trey. He quickly checked for a pulse but he couldn't find one. Sam got up, grabbed a shovel and started to dig a grave for his friend that had been killed. The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping happily in trees and Sam couldn't help but think that the world didn't have the right to be happy when one of his best friends were killed by one of his own.

After he had buried Trey, he quickly packed up his stuff and left. Sam opened his car door, threw his bag on the passenger seat, got in the driver's seat and drove off at lightning speed. Sam drove as fast as he could from Michigan to Mystic falls, Virginia.

_**The Salvatore's**_

Aria was bored she hated the fact that she had to be nice to her brothers and pretend that she wanted to save _Elena_, when she didn't even want to talk to her. Aria thought that she could deal with Elena but all that girl does is ask way too many questions about subjects that Aria is uncomfortable talking about and getting herself in dangerous situations. What put her _mission_ in danger what the fact the Elijah had shown up, Aria had never met him but he was Klaus's brother and he wanted Klaus dead which Aria couldn't afford to happen because her future was riding on this one risk. She was in her bedroom avoiding anyone she could because she was worried, about Sam. He hadn't answered any of her phone calls in 1 week and 2 days, they usually talked everyday especially when they were apart for long periods of time. Aria had wanted to tell him that Tyler Lockwood had left town and now they had _'__A lack of a werewolf problem'_. Aria sighed rather loudly and collapsed on the bed with a quiet thump. She heard the front door get knocked and thought she would leave the door for Damon. Then she heard Damon shout abruptly,

"Who the fuck, are you?"

Aria curiosity got the better of her and she ran down stairs at vampire speed before the other voice could answer and the sight that greeted Aria at the door made her happier than anything in the world because it was Sam that stood at the door, they both stared at each other and a wide grin appeared on both of their faces. Aria ran towards him at human speed and Sam pulled her into a warm embrace, hugging her tightly. Damon just stood there confused and he had a lot of questions but the couple didn't even acknowledge his existence as they spoke softly to each other.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"To be honest babe it's not good" Sam said breaking his gaze away from Aria's beautiful vivid sea colored eyes.

"What do you mean not good?" Aria said softly, as she put her hands on either side of his face. He still refused to look at her.

"Baby look at me and tell me what happened" Aria pleaded, he looked at her, while tears started to make their way down his face. Her hands were still on his face and she delicately used her thumbs to wipe away the tears and in that moment he broke down. Sam wrapped his hands tighter round her back; he buried his face into the crook of Aria's neck.

"Trey got killed." Sam whimpered quietly as he sobbed onto Aria's bright blue chiffon top, leaving a dark blue mark.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Aria said sympathetically. Sure she had met Trey a few times and Aria had thought he was an awesome guy to hang out with. She gently grabbed the sides of Sam's head and made him look at her.

"I could have stopped it, you know." Sam whispered sadly. His voice was so quiet that a normal human being couldn't have even heard it but Aria and Damon did.

"You're not to blame, I promise!" Aria stated and gently kissed Sam's soft pinkish lips to try and reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

Aria told Sam to go upstairs and into her bedroom to wait for her while she talked to Damon. Damon's expression was extremely hard to read but Aria new he was confused, annoyed and a little angry.

"That was my boyfriend, Sam!" Aria stated in a small voice.

"Boyfriend? Aria, are you blind or something. He looks exactly like _Him_!" Damon sneered.

"I know who he looks like Damon; I'm not stupid you know!" Aria yelled.

"Why someone that looks the exact same as _Him_ though little sister?" Damon asked confused.

"I don't know maybe you should ask Stefan why he's dating someone that looks exactly like you're compulsive lying vampire ex-girlfriend!" Aria shouted at the top of her voice. Damon was taken aback by his little sister's outburst.

"We'll talk about this when I get back from dinner tonight!" Damon said reaching for his jacket and walking through the front door.

"I love him Damon!" Aria said sadly. Her voice nothing more than a barely audible broken whisper. Damon turned around and looked at his sad little sister and smiled sadly at her.

"I know you do"

And with that Damon was gone.

**A/N- Okay done sorry took a little bit longer but so far this week I've had 3 English exams, 4 math exams, 1 cooking exam and 4 French exams all in the space of 3 days and I still have more coming up. I will keep writing I promise no matter how busy I get. Thanks for your reviews.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you think of this chapter and maybe Pm, whatever I don't mind.**

**Oh wait, I was wondering how you'd feel about a new vampire entering my story called Blaine Aaron Walker (I am aware that the name Blaine is from glee but I love the name, plus the only similarities would be first name, Darren Criss's short curly hair and his sexuality) He would have light brown hair, he'd be really skinny but he'd have a six pack and muscles, He'd be smaller that Damon, Sam, Stefan, Alaric etc., about the same height as Aria which is average but a little small and his eyes would be the brightest, most vibrant blue eyes ever. Please tell me what you think of that as well. **

**Until next time my wonderful readers.**

**Charmed-rebel 15**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers. You didn't tell me if you wanted the new character or not so you got him. Enjoy him because so far he seems fun to write.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire diaries even though I wish I did, I only own my characters. **

**On with the story!**

_**Chapter 4- Tell me why?**_

Aria had managed to calm Sam down and convince him to go to sleep. To occupy her mind she ran a nice hot bubble bath so she could relax, she knew that now Sam was here he was in danger of getting killed by Klaus or her brothers. She sighed heavily in frustration as her wet hands grabbed the sides of the bath so she could push herself onto her feet. Aria grabbed a towel and headed into her room to get changed. She changed into black skinny's, a grey vest top with white lace attached to the v neck shaped, black hi-top converses and a black cardigan. She dried her hair, put it up in a ponytail and did her make up before venturing back into the room where Sam was sleeping soundly. Aria smiled slightly at the sight but gently shook her boyfriend to wake him up. Sam groaned and rolled over, he squinted his eyes slightly as the light hit them.

"Come on Sam get up we have to talk!" Aria said sitting on the bed next to Sam's zombie like form.

"Idon'twanttogetup!" Sam mumbled as he buried his face further into the pillow, making it hard to understand what he said.

"Get up now! It's important unless you want to die anyway" Aria yelled, standing up and storming out of the room. Sam quickly snapped out of his sleepiness when Aria yelled because he knew an angry Aria was an unreasonable one. He jumped out the bed and ran down the stairs he remembered coming up to get to his room. He has no idea what the lay out of the house was so he just stood there at the foot of the stairs and waited.

"Why are you so frustrating?" Aria growled dangerously, out of nowhere. She appeared on the couch in the room in front of where Sam was standing.

"Aria I'm sorry I should have gotten up, I knew coming here was going to be dangerous and I knew we'd have to talk about it but I had to see you" Sam said in a small broken voice.

"Don't start crying again, I know you just lost Trey to his psychopathic girlfriend but you being here in mystic falls with me while waiting on Klaus to be oh so kind and drop by, isn't helping plus I don't have time for your drama!" Aria said coldly, she watched Sam's eyes become glazed with tears, "If you have to cry so badly do it when I'm not here. I love you but because you showed up out of the blue I have to change every little detail of my plan and lie to my brothers again and if I have to trust them with my life I can't tell them anymore lies than what I've already told them. Now listen when they get back you're going to go to Sasha's apartment and stay there until I say otherwise!"

"Why are we going through with this plan anyway? You know what will happen when he sees you again!" Sam yelled clenching his fists by his sides.

"Nothing will happen apart from getting what we came for!" Aria said standing up and facing Sam.

"You mean turning me into a hybrid so we can spend forever running because once he sees you again it's all over for us!" Sam shouted.

"I'd rather spend forever running, than be his again!" Aria snapped her eyes were blue and grey; they looked like a blue sky that was just about to endure a thunder storm due to the big grey storm clouds that covered the sky.

"But that's the thing isn't it Aria, once he gets here your stuck, you won't run!" Sam said.

"I will run, I promise! I don't love nor want him like that anymore since I have and love you!" Aria stated walking closer to Sam.

"That's the thing about love, it never goes away, no matter how far down inside yourself you bury it, it will always be there waiting for a reason to come back!" Sam said and Aria turned away from him. He gently put his right hand on her left shoulder.

"I won't let it come back, just don't leave me…please" Aria said softly, her plead nothing more than a whisper. She let Sam turn her around and hug her tightly.

"I won't, I was just voicing my concerns!" Sam said and they slowly pulled away from each other. Sam's eyes were red rimmed and puffy but Arias' were fine apart from the lone tear that made its way down her cheek and chin until it fell from her face and gracefully landing on the floor. Aria dried her face quickly and looked up at Sam.

"Em you should go to Sasha's now, my brothers will be back soon and I don't want you getting hurt" Aria said. Sam muttered a simple_'okay'_before giving Aria a gentle but tender kiss on the forehead, grabbing his bag and going to the Sasha's house using the address Aria gave him before he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a couple of hours after their fight and Aria was still trying to get her head round what Sam had said, did she still love _**'him'**_, would she stay with _**'him'**_ or run with Sam. To be perfectly honest he wasn't sure. Aria's phone echoed loudly around the once deadly silent room. She didn't even check who was calling, she just pressed the accept call button.

"**Hello!"**

"_Hey Aria…What's up with you? You sound weird!"_

"**B- B- Blaine?"**

"_Yeah what's up, are you okay?"_

"**I missed up…big time!"**

Aria let out a strangled sob, one that Blaine didn't miss.

"_Okay here's what's going to happen. You're going to tell me where you are and I'm gonna come and see you!"_

"**I'm in mystic falls, Blaine."**

"_Wait mystic falls as in where you were born…that mystic falls?"_

"**Yeah, are you gonna be okay to find the house?"**

"_Yeah piece of cake sis!"_

"_**Right I'll see you soon…and bring ice cream"**_

Aria heard Blaine chuckle on the other end of the phone and she could hear the smile on his voice when he spoke.

"_Don't I always, anyway bye, see ya soon?"_

"_**Bye, love you,"**_

"_Love you too."_

And with that the phone call ended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After waiting for another couple of hours, Damon and Stefan came home along with Elijah's body. Aria felt overjoyed at the fact Elijah was dead but she also felt a little remorse. Then the time came for the dreaded talk with brothers.

"Here goes nothing. Back in the 1920s after Stefan killed James-," Aria started.

"He shouldn't have tried to kill me!" Stefan muttered cutting her off.

"You brought that attack on yourself Stefan when you attacked that girl out in the open. Yes James was a vampire hunter but you knew that and yet you killed someone in front of him!" Aria snapped.

"I didn't know he was following me!" Stefan yelled.

"I lost control so many times because I couldn't deal with the grief. I just wanted it to go away; you of all people know exactly what that feels like do you Stefan!" Aria yelled.

"Both of you calm the funk down…now!" Damon shouted, making sure he had both their attentions before he continued "Aria please tell us why Sammy boy looks the exact same at dear delicious James Woods."

Aria glared coldly at Damon and sneered before starting again.

"I don't know why they look the same but I do know that they don't come from the same bloodline"

"How can you possibly know that, Elena and Katherine look the same" Stefan said but Aria ignored the last bit of what Stefan said and carried on.

"Because Sam comes from a werewolf bloodline and I had a witch of mine do a spell at the time. The only thing I find weird is Sam has memories of us in 1920 and a time when James was already dead. Sam has memories of things he shouldn't and can't know about. He knows everything about me and _**HIM**_ and that's extremely dangerous!"

"Wait! Who is _**HIM**_?" Damon questioned.

"None of your business, at least not yet anyway," Aria said smugly. Damon and Stefan looked confused at Aria's cryptic answer "I think that Sam is tied to James's ghost. I think I got stalked by a ghost in 1940 and that how he knows things he shouldn't know!"

Damon came to Aria realization before Stefan did.

"So what you're saying is their not bonded by blood but their love for you. Then that would mean that Sam and James's soul is one so you can't split it in half because he would die." Damon finished up.

"It's a theory but anyway that's everything you need to know so now you guys can go to bed" Aria said.

Her brothers argued with her on the going to bed topic but eventually they went once they realized they wouldn't win the argument. A couple of hours past and Aria quietly made her way to the door. She gracefully opened it to revel a stunning brunette male holding a plastic bag in one hand and the other held up to the door as it they were about to knock."

"Blaine, you came!" Aria said excitedly and hugged Blaine.

"I missed you to stranger and I brought ice-cream and a couple of movies" Blaine said hugging Aria back tightly before they both stepped back to look at each other.

"What movies did ya bring me, Blainey?" Aria said using her own special nickname for him.

"I'm not gonna tell you unless you stop calling me that!" Blaine stated smiling.

"Stop calling you what…oh…Blainey? But why it's our special thing!" Aria said sounding upset.

"Fine you can called me it but only if I can call you Rosie" Blaine bargained. Aria's widened at hearing the name. Her middle name was Rose, after her grandmother.

"Fine deal but count yourself lucky cause I don't even let my own brothers call me that!" Aria said smirking.

"I'll tell what we're watching…We are watching Oliver, Lady and the Tramp, Step Up and your personal favorite….Marley and me!" Blaine said with a smile.

"You are the best adopted vampire brother ever!" Aria exclaimed happily and pulled Blaine inside, closing the door behind him. Aria told him to wait there as she went to get drinks and two spoons from the kitchen. The head up to Aria's room arm in arm. They popped in the first movie _OLIVER!_ Before settling down and getting comfy. They sat the large tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie in between them and snuggled close to each other. Eventually the ice cream was all gone but they were still snuggled in each other's arms but they had both fallen sound asleep.

**A/N- Okay this chapter is eventually done and I can't believe I wrote 1,824 words for this chapter…that is not like me.**

**Sorry I took so look to update. I hope it was worth the weight though.**

**Remember to review and tell me what you thought of Blaine and Aria's teeny tiny meltdown thing or just the chapter/story in general because I love to hear what my lovely readers think and what they want to happen.**

**Charmed-rebel 15**

**Xx**


End file.
